Pikachu: Alone
One day, I was born. Being a Pokémon, I remember it fairly well. I knew what I was, and I knew what I was supposed to do. I was born to be a Pikachu. I remember a room, but not much about it other than vague colors and shapes. After an amount of time passed (I am still not sure as to how long it took due to my being young), a girl retrieved me from the room. From then I was passed over a counter to another girl. I felt no connection to the second girl. As I later learned, I very well should have as she was my trainer. It did not strike me as worrying when the girl showed no affection towards me. She had no emotion on her face, but neither did anyone else that I had seen so far. It also did not strike me as worrying when she turned me into data and placed me inside another room of colors and shapes. As I had been told by other Pokémon in the first room, that is what would normally happen to a new Pokémon born where I was born. Another amount of time passed. I had been in the second room for a long while, but did not mind as it appeared to be a specially made habitat for me. However, one day, I was taken out of the second room. I was still young and did not know much about the world other than a girl and two rooms. I was not in the world I had seen when I was taken out of the first world, however. I was in yet another room, but this time, I was in the room with four other Pikachu. I knew barely anything other than rooms and a girl and a few other Pokémon. However, as they say, ignorance is bliss. I was fine being in just another room. Although, all good things come to an end. The room was quickly filled with Pikachu. As the (assumed) years had gone by, I had become more aware of my surroundings and attempted to self teach. I knew what the colors were now, and other things as well. I was no longer just a useless husk. The room was surprisingly small, much smaller than the two previous rooms, and was bland. Myself and twenty nine other Pikachu were fed cream colored liquid through tubes. It was our only sustenance. The walls, ceiling, and floor were all a bland beige, and there was a window on one wall that stretched the entire expanse of said wall. Normally the window acted as a light that illuminated the entire room (without being blindingly bright), but occasionally, the window became a true window. A large face would appear in it. The face of the girl that had somehow put me in this room. It was either a lot larger than I remembered, or I was much smaller. I learned that it (the girl) was called 'Amy'. She had no other names, last names, or aliases. Only Amy. Amy appeared to have gained another emotion, but it wasn't much of an improvement. The said emotion was pure determination for a cause, a knowing glint in her eyes, but I was not sure what cause she was fighting for. The room was extremely boring, and the other Pikachu were not much for conversation. However, the good things finally came to an end. Amy's face appeared in the window filled with great joy. I was not familiar with this emotion, so I was curious as to what had changed in her world to allow her a new expression. My thoughts were quickly diverted as I felt myself slip out of the room, my body being torn, although not painfully, into an infinite amount of pieces. I recognized the feeling as what I had felt being put into the room. I could not see for my eyes were not awake, but when I could, it was too bright. When my vision came around, I was in a new place. A place I was quite unfamiliar. It was either an exponentially large room, or not a room at all. I was afraid. All I had ever known was rooms. In that moment, Pikachu started to appear around me. There were not just twenty nine, but perhaps one hundred of them. There were too many to count, their eyes dazed and their legs unsure. They were as confused as myself. I knew this was a new place, and an instinct kicked in. I had to survive. I did not need Amy. She had kept me in rooms for my entire life up to this point and had only now thought to release me. I was not angry, just disappointed in her abilities. I wanted to go past it. I wanted to- But I would never get the chance. I was confronted by another human, a boy, and an unfamiliar Pokémon. After a short battle due to my being untrained, I was quickly and easily captured. I was again stuck into a room, and I felt confused. I wanted to be free, but I kept getting shoved into a room. After a few minutes had gone by, I was taken out of the room. I was in yet another room, but a different type. There were lines of blue and white surrounding me. I was hurdling through some sort of space made up of lines, my body going through the ripping apart yet again. I smashed into another cloud of life, and it materialized into a blue-violet colored creature. It said it's name. 'Zubat'. It looked at me. Although it's eyes were dark, they were tired. They had clearly experienced this several times already and were losing hope of getting out of this world of lines and rooms and an unnerving feeling of cold. I looked around. I was familiar with human writing, as it had been the only type I had seen during my room-filled life, so when I looked up and saw the words "GLOBAL TRADE" floating above Zubat and I in bold crimson, I knew what it said. But knowing what something says and knowing what it means are two different things. My body again split into particles and I became whole once more inside a room. Just another room. There was nothing special about my mundane life. I looked around and felt conflicted. I was in another one of those habitats made for me, but I felt no connection to whoever had put me in this habitat. I was not even sure who it was. Was it Amy, that boy, the ex-owner of that tired Zubat, or someone entirely different? At this point, I had already given up, and not just on caring. Category:Pokepasta Category:Pokemon Category:Horror Category:Theory